


Survive

by evilfox



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 1980年秋，Louis和Prior的初次相遇。





	Survive

Louis Ironson正在度过糟糕的一天。

他不久前找到了新工作，昨天是他在法院上班的第四天。他原本指望这份积极情绪能多延续一阵，但家庭聚会总能恰如其分地摧毁它。

大多数时候他能列出许多家庭活动使他抑郁的缘由，利用所有那些他在大学里读到的哲学和社会学；但也有时他怀疑这其中并没有更多缘由，他和他的亲戚们只是从没真的“认识”过彼此。

他们试图谈论他在法院的“前途”，这些无心的寒暄令他感到烦闷，更让他意识到：他永远不会成为一个律师——或许在内心深处，他从第一天起就清楚这个事实。他永远不会成为他父母期望的样子。

你应该抽空去看看外婆。他的母亲这样说。

是的，他应该那样做，像个孝顺的犹太男孩。他含糊地答应了，但他和他父母都知道他根本不会去。

他早该知道的。他根本就不该来吃这顿见鬼的午饭。

当他的出租车停在路口等灯，两个衣着鲜亮的年轻人擅自拉开后车门坐进来。

“去公园坡。”其中那个黑人男子说。

“麻烦您快点开，我们赶时间。”另一个人说。

Louis扭头看向后座，如果说有什么因素使他没有立即怒吼起来，大概是：1，他们看上去不像要打劫他或是出租车司机；2，Louis Ironson是个没用的知识分子怂包。

“你朋友？”司机问。

“不……”他告诉司机，又转向两位不速之客，“抱歉，这车我是叫的。”他内心惊叹于自己的平静，好像这就是路过东村附近一定会遇到的事。

“你去哪儿？”那个白人青年问。

“布鲁克林。”

“这不是顺路吗！把我们放在北坡就好。”

“不，你们不能就……”

灯变了。后面的车鸣笛催促。

“我该报警吗？”司机的声音听上去并不是真的关心。

“拜托嘛！我们参加葬礼要迟到了。”还是那个白人男子，他的目光对上Louis的，似乎有些却歉意又志在必得。

那种眼光，只属于习惯被应允、被满足的人。

“……好吧，”Louis妥协了，叫司机先送他们去公园坡。

“谢了！”那人笑着道谢，Louis从车镜里看得到他的额发落在眼角，弯出俏皮的弧度。

那个搭车客，那个面容清秀的同性恋男子——这不难判断，甚至不需要动用直觉，他并未掩饰自己的与众不同，无论是看上去小一码的紫红色礼服、领巾和胸花，还是他的腔调、表情和肢体语言，都叫嚣着无所畏惧的艳丽。他的同伴也有毫不逊色的装扮，敞开的白色礼服外套里面是抢眼的金色领结。

“你说你们要去参加葬礼？”

“是的，一个皇后的葬礼。”那个年轻男人的表情似乎在说：这就是参加一个变装皇后的葬礼该做的打扮。

他不确定这个场合是否应该说“节哀顺变”或是别的丧葬用语，至少这两个盛装的年轻人身上并没有哀悼的气息，更像是去参加一场派对。

那只是一个派对的由头，一个“皇后”理当来去都在狂欢之中。

Louis并不赞成他们圈子里有些人对变装皇后的追捧。尽管他对那些过于空虚做作的表演并不感兴趣，但这是个不大的圈子，你不可能完全错过她们。

如果我们还想得到女权者的支持我们当然不该以嘲弄女性刻板印象为乐，不是吗？于道义或于功利都不是什么积极的事情。

而这两个搭车的小伙子显然并没思考过这些“过于政治化”的问题。

有人在为更宏观的问题担忧，而另一些人只图自己爽快。这只是这个世界令人沮丧的诸多原因之一。

那个白人青年放松地靠进车座里，和他的朋友接了个吻……也许该说是他的男朋友。他们交换了一些关于某个熟人的八卦逸文，用那种甜蜜的、女性化的言辞。

那人剃得光洁的下颏映在车镜里，他有一枚鲜明而性感的喉结，想到这标致的男性特征将会在扮装时被深色粉底遮盖，Louis感到有些遗憾。

车载收音机里传出关于大选的最新消息，听上去没什么可担心的。（注1）但谁也不能打包票，在这最后两周时间过去之前。

“好吧，这都是我们自找的，被Carter再坑四年。”那个眉眼秀气的男人笑着说。

“你该高兴你没什么可选的，”他的男友打趣说，“省得费心琢磨哪个更招人讨厌。”

“是了，”那人咯咯笑着，“替他们直人心累。”

“你们怎么能这么说？”Louis忍不住回过头诘问。

“说什么？”

Louis不清楚自己哪来的闲心，也许他今天就是需要找人吵一架，“我是说，我知道，Carter是个废物，但Reagan是完全另一回事，这不是‘差劲’和‘糟糕’的区别，这关系到我们的生存，如果我们不尽一切可能阻止他，就等于自掘坟墓。”

他说完才想起他的听众们正在赶往一场葬礼，他并不想让自己的比喻听起来“应景”，这不是他的本意，不过……算了，既然大家都在死亡这个话题上……

那两个搭车客愣了一下，瞪大眼睛看向前座，显然并没准备好和同车的陌生人探讨政治话题。

“这位先生，看得出来你对——”

“算了，Norman，”那个白人青年笑着拍拍他男友的胸口，“他说的对，我们是要做点什么的，不是吗，选举日早上第一件事就是去票站拯救美国。”

他们两个忍着笑交换眼色。

Louis觉得自己像个蠢货。

似乎是厌倦了时政播音员激昂的语气，司机拨转了频道，停在一档音乐节目。

“下一首歌，本年度格莱美最佳迪斯科录制奖得主，来自Gloria Gaynor……”（注2）

那个俊美青年的眼神在前奏响起时愉快地亮起来，“喔，我喜欢这个！”

收音机里飘出醇厚的歌声，后座那两个年轻人跟着哼唱起来。

At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…

他们在本不宽敞的出租车后座投入地和着音乐摇头摆尾，就像在庆祝这是一个送葬的好日子。Louis想。

Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive…

他们看上去如此轻松，无所牵挂。仿佛这就是一个男同志该做的，该践行它的字面意义：及时行乐。

我们这些人，就算只是像野草一样坚韧地存在下去，也是足够壮丽的抗争了吧。

Louis不怀疑那个人会在脂粉和长裙的帮衬下化身为姿容妩媚的舞姬，但那也不会比此刻的他更精致、鲜亮，更令人心旌动摇。

I , I, I will survive...

“这里，就这里！停车，”

出租车刹在路边，两个年轻人推开两侧车门，急着跳下去。

“嘿，等等，”Louis探出车窗喊住他，“你不打算跟我摊车钱？”

“哦。”他稍稍俯身，那双水光灵动的眼睛第一次与Louis直接相视，“我没带钱。这次是紧急情况，下次我给。”

下次……？ 这不是个太大的圈子，但……

“我都不知道你的名字。”

“哪个名字？”他笑了，像是在要求Louis搞清楚他在和什么人打交道，“教名还是花名（drag name）？”

当然，他也是个变装皇后，他的“教母”或“姐妹”会为他取一个异国风情的女性名字，去承载与他的男性骄傲所不相容的，另一重心思。

“我是Louis。”

“Prior，”那人也报上了姓名，“Prior Walter。下周五我在‘金字塔’（注3）演出，到时候见。”

他眨个媚眼，转身跑去追上他的男友，在对方屁股上拍了一记。

Louis收回视线，摇上车窗，叫司机继续开车。

好吧。他的名字是Prior，听上去有些古色，像什么来自伊丽莎白时代的英国仕绅；多半是上东区的富家子弟；他有一张漂亮得令人嫉恨的脸和夸张婉转的腔调；他玩变装；他还有个男朋友。 

Louis低声诅咒了一句。糟糕的一天刚刚变得更倒霉了。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1，1980年大选两周前媒体发布的民调显示卡特大幅度领先，最终结果是里根以压倒性优势当选。
> 
> 2，这里和下文出现的歌是I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor，后来成为一曲LGBTQ社群主旋律地位的歌曲。不过在这个场景里，它还只是一首流行金曲，Prior并不能预知这首歌未来的意义和他自己的命运（。
> 
> 3，Pyramid Club，对于80年代纽约的同志文化和drag文化都有奠基意义的传奇夜店。


End file.
